Vehicles are used to transport individuals between locations. For example, commercial aircraft are used to transport passengers between various locations. A typical aircraft includes thousands, if not millions, of component parts. For example, each system, sub-system, structure, and the like of an aircraft may be formed from thousands of component parts.
As can be appreciated, aircraft operators and passengers value flights that are on time. Maintenance operations pose a potential delay for aircraft. For example, if it is determined that a particular part of an aircraft needs to be replaced between flights, a maintenance crew replaces the part. However, such maintenance procedures may cause the ensuing departure time to be delayed while the old part is replaced with a new part.